A Few Good Years
by Isabelladaphne
Summary: Inspired by Smee's return to youth. Belle and Rumple have had many happy years together but she is old and dying and so wishes him to return her to the age she was when they first met. However, the price is that she will lose all her memories of their life together, until True Love's Kiss, which didn't go so smoothly last time... Can she fall in love with him again? Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

A Few Good Years

Chapter One

"It's time," she said, slowly closing the heavy book that was perched on her frail lap. She blinked her watery grey eyes, once such a vibrant blue, trying to still herself against his inevitable resistance.

"Already?" He asked, panic already beginning to pool in his eyes as her words and all their significance began to unravel his nerves.

"But-"

"No 'buts', my love, you knew it was coming, I know you've realised how weak I'm getting, I can feel it every time you touch me," He averted his gaze, hating that she had picked up on the apprehension in his touch, the hesitant movements he clumsily made when approaching her now. He sighed, moving up from his armchair and crossing the distance between them to sit beside her on the couch, shifting her thick blanket out the way to perch closer. She welcomed his presence, taking his hands in hers. It had been too long since he had approached her so bravely. She knew he was getting afraid to be near her, trying desperately to avoid the truth which was only too evident now she saw the contrast in their skin. She frowned down at their clasped hands.

"Look," she whispered, he followed her gaze, shocked to finally see up close what he had been denying to himself.

Her hands were almost translucent, the pale skin which once was rosy with the first blooms of love, and then shined in her happiness as a wife, mother, grandmother… now resembled the maps they used to argue over on their trips around the realm, him insisting he could magic them anywhere, that he didn't _need_ a bloody map, her laughing, kissing his grumbles away and insisting they explore "properly". The blue and green veins that had carried her through seventy-two years drew bumpy lines up her arms.

She looked back up at him, her tired heart breaking a little at the pain so clearly etched in his amber eyes. She leant forward, pressing her brow to his, sighing contently when he didn't pull away. He seemed to draw on what little strength she had left, as he always had.

"It's time, Rumple. I'm tired. I feel… I'm starting not to feel like me anymore. I feel ready to… ready to go, and I _don't_ want that" He whimpered at her confession, his hand darting up to cradle her cheek, still as soft as the first day he'd touched her.

"Please, Belle," he begged, closing his eyes, the tears falling unchecked across his own weathered cheek, "please, give me some more time, I don't know if I can go through the pain of having you hate me again" She smiled sadly, slowly pushing back so she could look into his eyes.

"There is no more time, Rumple, I fear any longer and…and it might be too late." His eyes widened, the devastation burning like fire straight to her soul.

"But…"

"Rumple, please, do it before that happens. Do it and…" she leant forward and kissed him gently, barely whispering her next words against his lips

"Do it and we can start again… we can fall in love again" she kissed him again, knowing her words were bringing him only a measure of comfort. Her memory was fading, but she knew how painful her rejection had been last time around.

Every time they started again he feared she would change her mind and love another. He didn't seem to believe that she could fall in love with him more than once, as if the first time was a fluke. He still didn't realise, after all these years, that he was her soulmate, and that no matter what she'd find him.

"Belle… it took so long for you to come home to me this time… what if, what if we do this, and you don't? What if I lose you?"

"You're not going to lose me, I promise. My memories will all still be there, you just had to awaken them"

"True Love's Kiss" he said, almost bitterly, "and that worked so well last time."

He flounced away from her to his feet, pacing the Great Hall before her, one clawed hand reaching up to rake through his unruly curls. She brushed a grey curl away from her shoulder and settled her hands in her lap, knowing it was best to wait it out when he let his emotions have free-reign for a while. He muttered to himself as he went- seeming to almost forget she was there until she gave a sudden pained cough. His head snapped up worriedly, his eyes narrowing in on her.

"Belle, are you ill?" he said, his voice betraying his anger. How he wished he had never allowed her to talk him into blocking her health from his vision. She'd insisted, adamantly stating that he'd never relax and let her have a moment's peace if he was always monitoring her inner-goings on. He'd been enraged of course, sulking for a week and then giving in as he always did. He'd never been able to refuse Belle.

He strode over to her, his frown deepening as he crouched before her.

"Belle, please, tell me what it is, maybe I can heal you"

She stopped coughing, the exertion of it all taking it's toll on her body and her mood,

"You can't!" she shouted "and even if you could, I wouldn't want you to!" he started as if she'd slapped him, confusion and hurt shining in his eyes. She reached for him, cradling his face in her frail hands

"What I mean is," she said, her voice softening, "that I hate the way I am. I hate that you don't want to touch me," She gently pressed her fingertips to his mouth as he made to protest, "Rumple… when we fell in love you used to tell me how you couldn't understand how I could love you, how you couldn't believe that I could desire you… don't you understand that it's hard for me too? You've watched me grow old and change whilst you… you have stayed the same. I'm tired, Rumple, I'm tired of feeling like this all the time. I'm ready to start again." She leant into him, her tired grey eyes imploring him with every ounce of energy she had left, "please bring me back"

He sighed with resignation. He'd never been able to refuse Belle

"Ok, my darling." She wrapped her arms around him, relief flooding her body and soul and relieving her of her last degree of energy. He swept her up gently in his arms, carrying her bridal-style towards to doors and up the long winding staircase to their bedchamber. He laid her down carefully on their bed, grief and heartache in his eyes as he made to leave the room for his tower to make the necessary arrangements.

"Wait-" she whispered, the argument having made her weary and weak. He stopped, but refused to meet her eyes. She reached out for him, pleading with him to have faith in her, in their love. He took her hand, slowly lowering himself onto the bed to sit beside her.

"I _will_ remember, Rumple, I promise. So long as I live I will love you. Please believe me, it will be fine, we will be together again." He smiled sadly, finally meeting her gaze, the tears shining brightly in his amber orbs.

"We shall see," he said, moving to go.

As he stood up, something in his chest twanged, as if someone were dragging a razor slowly across his heart. This could be it, he thought, knowing full well The Dark One was not lucky enough to find his True Love a third time. He turned around, almost unable to bear the finality and enormity of the moment.

"Know this," his voice cracked, but he persevered despite the pain, "know this, my Belle, I was incapable of love until you. You are all the good in me, and without you I would be… I _will_ be lost. If this is it, I'm so grateful for every moment we have had, because Gods know it's more than I deserve. You've made me better, Belle, and for that I will love you, forever. Even if you can't love me". And with that he swept out of the room. She smiled sadly as fatigue tried to pull her away too soon.

"We shall see," she smiled, "I will find you again Rumple, just trust me…" she closed her eyes, falling into her last sleep.

He returned an hour later, carrying the case containing vile upon vile of the necessary potion. It was the one brew he kept in ample supply. He moved to her side, picking up her left hand a retrieving the homespun gold wedding ring she had worn for fifty-two years. He poured the potion over the ring, slowly edging it back onto her finger. He stood over her, almost numb to the task, his heavy heart already blackening with the steady loss of his love, the goodness ebbing away with each word he enacted. A green mist began to hum around her body, the magic already stripping her of the years they had shared, her skin glowing, pulsing, and rejuvenating. Her hair shone brilliant silver as a streak of pure chestnut slicked its way from root to tip, her whole head suddenly glowing mahogany. He smiled distractedly,

 _I never told her how proud I was of her every day, how I marvelled at the grey and silver in her hair, she was always my equal, always my beauty_

He shut his eyes, blocking the thought out

This was what she wanted what she wanted what she wanted

 _But what about what I need I could have just died with her-NO!_

Instantly he shot the errant thought dead. As painful and heart wrenching as it would be, he would rather live without her than have a world exist without his Belle.

He kept his eyes shut, trying to quell the raging emotions within his heart, trying to calm himself before-

"Hello? Where am I? Who are you?"

He opened his eyes, his breath hitched in his throat as two scared azure eyes blazed up at him

"Belle…" he breathed, reaching out for her, unable to stop himself. She jumped off the bed, her cheeks red with anger and confusion

" _Who are you and where am I?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the reviewers for chapter one! I'm having so much fun with this story.**

 **Alas I own nothing of OUAT and this is written purely for my Rumbelle needs, no profit.**

Chapter Two

 _Trust me Rum-_ She'd been walking in a rose garden; that much she knew. There was a soft summer breeze and she'd been fighting her melancholy by wandering aimlessly around the grounds admiring the roses. Why was she so sad? Her heart had been weighing heavily like a stone knot in her chest, a dull but constant ache reminding her… reminding her of what? She was sure she knew, but then… then she'd been asleep. Was it sleep, it felt like something else entirely, like she had been dragged through a thousand years and dropped into another universe. _We can start again_ She opened her eyes slowly, her blurred vision revealing a strange room, the watery outline of a man stood at her bedside.

"Hello? Where am I? Who are you?" her voice sounded strange, foreign… But why should it when it had been her voice only yesterday… but was it yesterday? Her mind raced and muddled as she fought the wave of sickness that threatened to overwhelm her. _We shall see_ She sat up, her body tingling and throbbing with newness. She stretched out her hands. Her skin felt odd, as though it were a new glove she was trying on for the first time. She'd been so overwhelmed by the strange sensations coursing through her body that she hadn't registered the odd tinge to his skin, but the sudden realisation didn't shock her as she felt it should.

"Belle…" he sounded heartbroken, lost, familiar. _Know this, Belle, you are all the good in me_ She shut her eyes, the dizziness causing the room to spin around him. She felt him move towards her so she threw herself off the other side of the bed, landing clumsily on her unsteady feet as she tried to organize the chaos in her head. She felt herself flush under his amber eyes- _darling your eyes aren't odd, they're beautiful_ \- those eyes, she'd seen them before, but where? She placed her hands on the bed; fighting for what little control she had over herself

" _Who are you and where am I?!"_

He stayed perfectly still, his breathing a rapid pant to match his accelerating heart.

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, and you're in my home… our home" he said slowly, trying to keep his voice calm. She breathed steadily, willing her mind to fill in the blanks.

"What do you mean, 'our home'? My home is with my father in… in…" she closed her eyes again, willing the name of her kingdom to her head, but it stayed just out of reach.

"What have you done to me? Why can't I remember anything?" she said, finally opening her eyes to stare at him, hoping to find some answers in his golden eyes. He looked so sad, so broken, and she couldn't help but feel responsible for this stranger's heartache.

"You've been the victim of a spell, a strong spell, one which has robbed you- temporarily- of a lot of your memories, Belle" she shook her head, her questions multiplying

"A spell? But who… who would cast a spell on me… why? Who could even do such a thing other than…" her eyes snapped open, staring at him incredulously, "other than…" she backed away slowly, realisation dawning on her, "The Dark One… I've heard my father's men talk of such a creature, read about him in my books, but I never believed he truly existed but… but it's _you_ , isn't it? You're The Dark One." Rumpelstiltskin nodded slowly, relieved but surprised she hadn't tried to run away. He mentally chuckled at himself for his stupidity. When had his Belle ever been afraid of him?

"Aye, I am" he gave her a moment to process this revelation. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes raking over his form and causing him to blush slightly under her scrutiny. Eventually a small smile played on the corner of her lips

"You're not who I thought you were" she said, finally. He closed his eyes at the memory, his heart jolting at hearing those words again

"You're not the monster I've read about it my books"

She mentally cursed herself for her tactlessness. She had often got herself into trouble with her father's court by speaking her mind too freely. For all she knew this man _was_ a monster and calling him such would only enrage him more. And yet… he really _didn't_ look like a monster. His gold skin shone in the evening sun drifting in through the open window. He looked vulnerable, _scared_ even of every word she said as if… as if…

"Do you know me? Do I… do I know you?"

She shook her head again, trying sort through the muddle in her brain. He had said her memories had been lost, but surely she would remember something as significant as meeting the infamous Dark One.

"Not yet, my Belle, but you will" she knew she should be affronted by him laying claim to her, but something about her name on his tongue sounded so right, so familiar that she found herself drifting slowly towards him, her feet padding across the lush carpet until she was mere inches from him. His amber eyes shone down at her, all the love in the world evident to see even in her confused state.

"What happened to me, Rumpelstiltskin?"

xxx

Belle sat curled up on her soft crimson sofa before the crackling hearth, a think woollen blanket covering her lap and a warm teacup nestled in her hands. She took a sip of the delectable brew, all the while never taking her eyes of the enigma in front of her. He moved clumsily around the room, finding her pillows, repeatedly asking her if she was ok, if she was hungry, if she needed anything. He was busy throwing wood on the fire, and something told her he hadn't manually made a fire in a _very_ long time. If her books were to be believed he was the most powerful sorcerer in the land and yet he hadn't used any magic at all. She guessed he was trying not to scare her, but in all honesty her innate curiosity was daring him to show her something, _anything_ just to see if the legends were true.

"Rumplestiltskin," she said, placing her empty cup on the coffee table. He stilled instantly, turning his worried eyes on her

"Yes, are you ok?" He looked over her as she chuckled, the sound causing his heart to flutter nervously in his chest,

"Yes! I'm fine, honestly, please just sit down and talk to me" He gave a resigned sigh which sounded oddly familiar to her ears and sat down opposite her in his armchair.

"What would you like to know, Belle? I know you're anxious to know what happened to you, but I fear learning everything too quickly would do more harm than good to your fragile state"

She gave an indignant laugh

"'fragile state'?! I'm not fragile, Rumplestiltskin, I just can't remember anything, and if you insist on not telling me then it's only going to make me worse, understand?" He smiled into his own cup, delighted to have her speak to him in such a way again. Her fear had threatened to overwhelm her earlier, but as usual his Belle was stronger than he had given her credit for.

"Indeed," he said, setting his cup down, "as you wish, I shall tell you. But if at any point you wish me to stop, I shall, agreed?" she smiled happily, "agreed" she nodded, pouring herself a fresh brew.

"Well, I was summoned to your father's kingdom to deal with an ogre problem-"

 _Avonlea as fallen Ogres are not Men How could he get past the walls He could be on his way right now_

She jolted suddenly, her cup falling to the floor as her hand flew to her head to stop the onslaught of memories flooding her mind. Ogres, yes! They were at war, they had called upon the Dark One, he hadn't shown up… he… he… the room began to spin as that day replayed itself at top speed through her mind. She felt herself loosing consciousness before a steady hand gripped her arm, another going under her chin to bring her gaze up to his

"Belle? Belle? What is it, what's wrong?" She looked into his eyes, the eyes of the slave master who had tricked her into selling her life for her kingdom, who had claimed he needed a housekeeper before throwing her into the dudgeon and locking the door

"I… I remember" she said, confused at his sudden look of elation. He seemed to blossom before her eyes and all his fear evaporated as a smile bloomed on his wicked mouth, revealing ruined teeth.

"You remember? Oh Belle-" and with that he leaned forward, trapping her mouth in a bruising kiss. She screamed against his mouth, shoving him hard in the chest and bounding to her feet when he fell backwards to the floor.

"Get away from me, you beast! Did you think casting a spell and stealing my memories would stop me realising what a monster you are?" she screamed, making for the door

"Belle, wait, please! You don't understand!" he said, scrambling to his feet. But she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to those who are reviewing and favoriting this story, it means so much :)**

 **Just 2 Dream of You:**

 **Yes he is The Dark One... how that came to be will be revealed as the story goes on.**

Chapter Three

His heart pounded in his throat; his hands shook; bile burned acidically against the back of his tongue. _This is worse than last time_. For a moment he stood motionless in the middle of their bedchamber, his knees trembling. The pounding in his ears thumped rhythmically in time with her feet fleeing down the corridor. His hand shot up automatically, reinstating the wards surrounding the Dark Castle to _keep her in_. He sighed wearily; regretting having to keep her prisoner in her own home but alas, it was necessary. Although she had never tried to run away he refused to take the chance, more for her own safety than anything. He used his superior hearing, his magic and her _calling_ to locate her journey and she appeared to be running towards the dudgeon. He cocked his head to the side as he heard her fling herself onto the cold stone bed, the room having been empty and unused for almost two centuries. He cursed himself for not preparing it before they carried out the spell, knowing full well she would only be able to recall being held captive in that _room_ \- if you could call an icy stone fortress a _room_ \- in her confused state. Falling dejectedly back into his armchair, he magicked a glass to his hand, the crystal holding his favourite whiskey. He groaned immediately, the memory hitting him like a stone.

"Ok Belle, open your eyes" She gasped audibly, taking in the magnificent view before her. Melody Lake was everything he had described, a truly magical force of nature. They stood on a small sand island in the middle of the bluest lake she had ever seen. The sand was a glorious rose pink, warm and soft between her toes. They were the only occupants on the beach, a small but elegant oak cabin some fifty feet away. Ahead the emerald sheen of Mount Dune was alive with pink and white blossoms cascading south, before the stream began winding its way towards the lake before them. The place was alive with the sound of gentle waterfalls, the air sweet with honeysuckle. It reminded Belle of a mystical lagoon out of one of her books. She gazed upwards, her eyes bright with awe and pleasure as the setting sun turned the sky a soft pink behind the mountains.

" _Rumple it's beautiful" she turned to him, thinking he too would be enthralled by its wonder, but he seemed transfixed on her._

" _I knew you would appreciate it, my Belle" he whispered, eyes never leaving hers for a moment. She turned back to the view, unable to tear her eyes away from the beauty of it all._

" _Rumple, I don't think I've ever seen anything so truly spectacular as this. When did you find this place?!" she asked, her accent thick in her excitement. He smiled sadly, the memory unpleasant._

" _I was called here by a mermaid some time after…after I sent you away." She looked at him shyly, knowing how much he hated himself for the way he treated her after True Love's Kiss._

" _And you've never been back?" She wondered how one could ever_ leave _such a place. He smiled ruefully._

" _No. It was associated with the worst time in my existence since I let Bae go through the portal… the time when I believed you were dead. How could I enjoy such a place all the while believing I had lost you forever? All I kept thinking…" he bowed his head, speaking to the silk sand, "all I could imagine was how you would have loved this place. I was reminded of the life I had denied you and the grief of never sharing this with you and-" she placed her hands on his shoulders, dipping her head to meet his eyes_

" _And I_ _ **do**_ _. We're here now, together, and I couldn't be happier to share this moment with you now, on our honeymoon." He lifted his head to meet her gaze, tears evident in his amber eyes, "Belle…" before he could destroy himself further for his past mistakes; she leant forward, capturing his mouth with hers. She wove her hands through his soft hair, pulling him harder against her, crushing her lips to his to show him how futile his attempts to harden her heart against him were. He responded to her lips immediately, drawing his arms around her, holding on tight for fear he'd open his eyes and it would all have been a dream. She pulled away breathlessly, gazing up at him with all the love in all the realms shining in her cobalt eyes._

" _It's done, Rumple, I love you, and we've waited long enough," there was a sudden promise in her eyes he had never seen before, and she slowly walked around him, padding along the sand towards the cabin. He stayed still a moment, content to just capture this moment to bring him peace in his darker moments. She turned coyly, her eyes meeting his with a wicked gleam_

" _Aren't you coming?"_

 _xxx_

 _He followed her up the three steps to the porch, pausing behind her as she waited at the door. He leant around her, slowly turning the handle as he brought himself flush with her body. His heart pounded steadily against his chest as the door slowly creaked open and she moved forward and into the cabin. He had seen the arrangements personally; making sure everything was perfect for their arrival. The lounge encompassed a huge crimson sofa, so like the one from their home at the Dark Castle, armchairs and a coffee table. Two walls sported shelves and shelves of books he knew she would relish, and he had seriously considered magicking a fireplace for her enjoyment. The warm spring breeze had ultimately convinced him that a fire would be superfluous. To the right the lounge lead into a small kitchen with a table for two overlooking the view. On the far wall there were two doors: one leading into the master-suite he had decorated for Belle- which appeared to be where she was heading- and one door lead to the smaller bedroom he had prepared from himself. She threw him another look over her shoulder and strode purposefully into the main bedroom, hips swaying. He closed the front door and watched her awkwardly, not really sure what to do. He had longed she would eventually be able to be with him in_ that _way, but had never dared to actually hope or foresee it as a likely possibility. He ran a hand down his face uncomfortably, swallowing audibly. She had left the door open and he began shuffling across the lounge in her direction, cursing himself for his lack of smoothness. He deliberated going to the kitchen and pouring them a whiskey, pausing and looking longingly towards the kitchen where he knew he had stored some Dutch courage. He tapped his foot in indecision when suddenly Belle appeared in the doorway, somewhat irritated, one arm above her head leaning against the doorway, the other hand on her hip._

" _Rumple, what is it?"_

 _He looked at her beseechingly, and if she didn't know better she could have sworn he was blushing. He avoided her gaze._

" _Belle, listen, I know we're married, but please don't feel that means you're in any way obligated to… uh…" he looked everywhere but her face. She let out a small sigh and walked slowly towards him, her arms going about his neck and pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth._

" _Rumple… its no obligation. I_ want _this. I want_ you _," she whispered, peppering his lips with simpering kisses. He scoffed slightly, the noise a bitter growl in his throat._

" _Belle… how could you desire this?" he said, miserably. Her heart ached for him. How could he not believe her after all her declarations? She then realised something with absolute certainty: words were not going to be enough… she would have to show him. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

And show him she did. Rumpelstiltskin dragged a hand down his face wearily, the sweet kick of the whisky doing nothing to numb the pain, bringing only memories of their first time together. He could hear Belle now, sobbing into her cold stone concrete pillow low in that wretched dungeon. Indecision struck him as he wondered whether it was too soon to go and try and speak to her. She was always best left alone when she was angry, but he feared that the longer she remained in this state of… he winced… _hatred_ towards him, the longer it would be to show her that he wasn't the beast she thought he was. He sighed despondently. Maybe he was a beast. What kind of man would allow his wife to defeat nature time and time again just because he couldn't bear to be without her? He thought bitterly to the last time they had attempted this, how he had nearly lost her over a bloody _wand_ of all things. No. No, he wouldn't go through that again. He didn't dare take the time to walk down to the dungeon, lest his feeble courage deserted him before he got there, instead he disappeared from their bedchamber in a _poof_ of purple smoke and reappeared outside the dungeon door. Her elevated sobbing wrenched at his old heart as he took a step towards the rotting door. The foul stench of damp assaulted his heightened senses and he wrinkled his nose as he pressed an ear to the door.

"Belle?" he asked, softly. She didn't respond, but her cries softened to whimpers. He smiled sadly: she was always trying to be brave. He knocked gently at the door, and found it fell open under his gentle tap, the locks long since rotted away. She had her back to him as he cautiously entered the room. She was facing the moss trawling up the far wall; he could see her shoulders shaking slightly as he tentatively took a step towards her concrete crib. He felt sick at himself for this room. Well, not so much the _room_ itself- the concrete tomb had served him well when he needed to illicit the right fear in particular thieves… no; it was the fact that he had ever thought it fit for Belle's room. He tried not to focus on the growing mould or the steady drip echoing in their strange silence.

"Belle?" he said again, louder, but still so, so unsure.

"What do you want?" she asked, still facing the wall. He cringed at her tone: so angry, so dismissive, and yet she sounded fearless towards what he knew she saw as a demon.

"I want you to listen to me," he began, choosing to ignore her huff, "I know you're scared and confused but I need you to listen to what I have to say". He thought that sounded ok, but she refused to turn and face him, instead she elected to curl herself further into a ball and ignore him. He took a step towards her, noting and hating seeing her bristle at his impending closeness. Still she said nothing.

"Please talk to me, Belle, I just want to explain" He could hear himself and hate how desperate he sounded. If he was trying to prove she had nothing to fear he was doing a fine job- he sounded pathetic to his own ears. Still she said nothing. He was growing frustrated, more at himself than her.

"Belle!" he shouted, almost before he knew what he was doing. She flinched at his tone, but began to uncurl herself even so, that fear of him he knew she must have triggering her survival instincts. It was then he realised: if he was ever going to get her to trust him, he had to do what she expected or else she would never blossom under his wrath- after all, that was how it had worked every other time… except the last… he shook his head to try and rid himself of that memory, instead meeting her scared blue eyes with cold detachment. He ignored the jolt in his heart at her terrified gaze, instead steeling himself for the battle ahead.

"There now, that's better," he sing-songed with more confidence then he felt. "Now you've finished behaving like a child having a temper-tantrum, I'd like some cleaning done." He began pacing elaborately before her, getting into his old rhythm. This was dangerous, he knew that- he knew how easy it would be for the demon to take over if he let it. Without her light he knew it wouldn't be long before the darkness consumed him again. That's why this _had_ to work.

"After all, dearie, that is why you so gallantly gave yourself away to be my possession when I saved your little town from the ogres, is it not? Tell me, did you really intend to spend your time here crying into your pillow? Quite an unfair deal for me wouldn't you say, in exchange for saving you?" He giggled manically, the Dark One stretching and gleeful at waking up after so long a slumber. _Yes Spinner! Mock her! Goad this pathetic tie who has held you back! Destroy her!_ He was stilled in his tracks, hit by an overwhelming urge to smother her, to _hurt_ her, a wave of a sickness colliding with his need to hurt her, hit back by his fierce determination to protect her. _Silence, Demon! This is for her benefit, not yours!_ His expression twisted as he fought the creature back into its cage at the back of his mind, forcing himself to look at her, look at Belle, _hi_ s Belle, and he resumed his pacing, albeit with less vigour than before.

"So, dearie, are you ready to get to work?" she stared back at him with renewed strength, a steeling determination in her eyes that had been missing since he had performed the spell.

"Yes," she said, her voice unwavering, "what will you have me do?"

He smiled, a genuine, gentle smile that completely took her by surprise.

"Well, the kitchen is up the stairs and through the Great Hall. I would like to take tea in there soon." And with that he _poofed_ away, leaving Belle feeling disgruntled and a little embarrassed. What was she thinking stropping off to her bedroom in a temper tantrum?! She had agreed to come here as a fair price for him saving her village, and how had she acted? Like a spoiled child. Belle took a moment to compose herself and resolved to keep her emotions in check in the future. She was well aware of Rumpelstiltskin's reputation and chastised herself for showing weakness to him. Although, he hadn't been unkind to her. She knew that he was powerful and the elder women in her court had often told her their whispered legends of The Dark One and his evil ways, and yet he had simply reminded her of her duties and set her to work. She got up, straightening her skirts and attempting to smooth her unruly curls before making towards the door. She stopped and surveyed the room: Still a tomb for a prisoner. She sighed despondently and went towards the stairs, remembering his instructions. _Through the Great Hall_. Belle came to the hall, crossing the lush carpet and scanning the large room, finding it seemingly empty. She walked towards the large ornate doors, her fear of angering her master stronger than her curiosity to explore the glass cabinets displaying more wonderful and unusual items then Belle had ever seen in her life. The kitchen was simple, encompassing the basic necessities of a small household, of a much less ostentatious and far more humble and old-fashion design than the rest of the castle that she had seen. She busied herself preparing tea, finding that the solitary cupboard had only one teapot and sugar bowl, different from the set she had seen in his bedchamber when she had first awoken. She stood on tiptoes, pulling out the teapot and bowl and arranging them on a tray. She reached up into the cupboard again, seeing only a single cup right at the back. She wondered momentarily if he wanted her to join him for tea, before reprimanding herself for her stupidity. Of course he wouldn't. Gone were the days when she would enjoy afternoon tea before a roaring fire in the company of a good book. She sighed sadly; another part of her life she was realising would never be again. Her mind on her situation, she reached her hand into the cupboard for the cup, before whipping her hand back as if she had been burnt, looking down at the offending finger to see a startling scarlet line of blood appearing along the length of the digit. The throbbing pain was forgotten and she stuck her finger in her mouth, reaching her other hand tentatively into the cupboard and edging the cup out by it's base before gently pulling it out. She turned it around and saw the problem:

"Great, the only cup and it's chipped" He heart flung in her chest as an assault of images hurled themselves at her head

 _I'm sorry it's chipped you can hardly see it well it's just a cup_

She dropped the wretched thing to the floor, noting somewhere in her mind the sound of smashing china as her legs gave way beneath her. Before she hit the floor she was vaguely aware of strong arms securing her around her waist, hauling her upright and carrying her towards the kitchen doors as the blackness finally took her.


End file.
